Infirmary
The Infirmary is an area of Akademi High School where Nasu Kankoshi will work. Appearance This room is located on the first floor in the western wing. As of the July 19th, 2017 Build, the room has a pink and white scheme. It is slightly cluttered. A couple of lights and an air conditioner hang from the ceiling. There are three cots with white curtains between them on the western side of the room. In the middle of the room, there is a table with four chairs surrounding it. In the northern corner of the room is an eye chart, a scale, and a height measure. The syringe is located on a desk next to them. There is also a tall glass cabinet on the eastern side. On the southern side lays a large couch and cork board with a hand washing sign. The room used to have a white floor with light grey walls, but the office was eventually renovated to a brighter color scheme, complete with a beige hardwood floor. As of the February 1st, 2019 Build, the Infirmary has been separated into two different sections. The left section is furnished with cots for students to rest on. The right section contains the medical props, including the medicine cabinet, and Nasu's desk. As of the February 17th, 2019 Build, an anatomical figure can be seen next to the medicine cabinet, which the Occult Club researches as part of their routine. Use This is supposed to be the room where the nurses will work. The syringe and tranquilizer are both located in this room for kidnapping. The tranquilizer is located on a desk to the right of Nasu. Nasu will patrol the infirmary, with keys to the cabinet hanging off her back pocket. Ayano can attempt to steal the keys to the cabinet when Nasu isn't looking, which will trigger a series of quick-time events. If Ayano fails any of the quick-time events, if Nasu turns around, or another student enters the room, Ayano will be caught stealing and be expelled, resulting in a game over. If Ayano successfully steals Nasu's keys, she can unlock the cabinet and take the poison inside. if Ayano is injured by the delinquents, she will be able to rest in the infirmary to heal, however, she will miss class time and thus, will lose reputation. In the future, Ayano will have to find a way to take the tranquilizer and the syringe without Nasu noticing, such as Ayano poisoning another student's food non-lethally to distract the future nurses. While Nasu is distracted, Ayano will be able to steal the equipment.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=269 Ayano can also attempt to take the tranquilizer and syringe when Nasu's back is turned and there is no one else in the room. The tranquilizer and syringe are necessary for kidnapping students. KidnappingNov1.png NurseOfficeNov3.png NurseOfficeNov6.png Trivia *The room was renovated in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *This room used to be a store bought model from the Unity Asset Store named Japanese School Infirmary Set. *The room was renamed from "Nurse's Office" to "Infirmary" in the July 12th, 2016 Build. **However, the HUD still says "Nurse's Office". Gallery 2-2-2016 - NurseOfficeLabel.png|Original Nurse's Office label. February 2nd, 2016. Nurse's Office(HUD).jpg|Nurse's Office HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Nurses_office.png|Original Nurse's Office. Nurseofficeside.png|Original backside of the Nurse's Office. NurseOfficeNov4.png|Backside of the Nurse's Office in the November 16th, 2015 Build. Nurse_in_the_office.png|The second version of the Infirmary with the old Nurse. Nurses_Office.png|The Infirmary as of the January 4th, 2017 Build. Ewrwerwreerwer.png|Original posters from Infirmary. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:First Floor Category:Interactive